


midnight memories

by galaxyksj



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i need sleep lol, i really have no idea what this is, just really soft, just something that came to me at like 1 a.m, soft boys on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: just two boys confessing their feelings while watching the sun set on the beach.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	midnight memories

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back! please enjoy this story that i randomly thought of while i was awake in the middle of the night and finished at 1 in the morning lol

_"let's go to the beach!"_ hongjoong exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on his face

seonghwa groaned. the beach? no way in hell. it's too hot and sticky and he'd rather stay in his cool apartment than a sweaty beach with billions of other sweaty people. he's also concluded that he has formed a new disliking to the words "sticky" and "sweaty"

"do we really have to? you know how i feel about beaches" seonghwa tried to reason, but immediately started regretting it as he saw hongjoong's smile begin to slowly fade away

"oh, it's okay then we can just stay here...in the boring apartment...with nothing else to do..." he began to uncross his legs, moving up from the couch, when a soft but firm grip on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. hongjoong isn't going to lie, or for once be dramatic, but he swore he felt a jolt of spark when seonghwa held his wrist.

it was always like that between the two. small touches here and there, a brush of the elbow, a hand on the lower waist, an arm linked around the others; when sitting on the couch, there would be a pair of legs draped over the others lap. even going as far as small kisses only forehead or cheek kisses. and h wouldn't even call it kisses, it's more like quick pecks. for comfort, or for affection neither know. but when they lay down in bed at night, all tucked in their blankets, looking hopelessly at the night sky through their window, both boys can't help but let their mind wander to that one little question that's been burning in their mind;

_"does he like me?"_

"no, don't do that... we'll go to the beach" seonghwa sighed in defeat, softly rubbing his thumb on said boy's wrist "go and get your shoes"

that was when the previous bright smile plastered on the small boys face began to resurface. "i've been ready!" hongjoong gently tugged on seonghwa's arm, eyeing his feet, indicating that he does indeed have his shoes on "come on! if we go now, we'll make it in time to see the sunset!"

and as stubborn as hongjoong can be at times, moments like these are when seonghwa can't help but feel whipped (as his friends would call it) for the other boy. he smiled at hongjoong, ruffling his hair "alright let's go. i guess i'll drive, i know how much you love the scenery when driving pass the bridge" seonghwa leaned down and placed a quick kiss on hongjoong's button nose, making the latter let out a small giggle.

_

"seonghwa! seonghwa! look at the sky! it's like a blue and purple color! it's like...like... oh man what's that color? oh, indigo!" seonghwa wasn't wrong when he said that hongjoong gets overly excited over the ocean scenery. he couldn't help but let out a breath laugh. when the traffic somewhat slowed, he briefly glanced at hongjoong, eyes wide like a child in a toy store, phone clutched with his two hands.

"i told you, you go all fanatic over the scenery" seonghwa stated, matter of factly. 

"i can't help it. now, hurry! the sun sets in half an hour and i wanna be there before it's about to set!" hongjoong exclaimed, hands playfully hitting his friend's arm.

"alright, alright, i'm going i'm going"

-

when seonghwa parked his car, hongjoong quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ran over to seonghwa's side of the car, practically slamming his door wide open. "seonghwa! please hurry!"

seonghwa took a moment to take a breath. whenever hongjoong gets overly excited, example a: like how he is now, he can become somewhat high maintenance. but seonghwa let him, who is he to stop him from being happy. even if it's just about the sun setting, which happens every day. but how often do you get to look at it over the ocean?

"alright, baby, i'm getting out. geez you make me feel old" seonghwa jokes, jokingly punching his arm.

hongjoong faults in his tracks. did he just hear that correctly? did seonghwa, his best friend of many years, his secret but not really secret crush, the reason why he's so whipped, just call him _baby_?

he ignores the flame rising in his cheeks, and opts for clinging to seonghwa's arm instead.

just as they reach the sand, both boys take off their shoes, and hongjoong takes off his socks (a once whole argument the two had: "why don't you wear socks with your shoes, seonghwa?!" " _because_ , hongjoong, it's a hassle to keep putting on and off and it's less laundry for me to do during the week!" "yeah but your shoes are gonna smell and you know i have a sensitive nose!")

the cold water immediately hits their feet, making hongjoong whimper and scurry behind the taller. "oh don't be scared of the water, honey, it's not gonna hurt you" seonghwa coos, like a mother to her young child, but knowing seonghwa, he adds a teasing flare to it.

hongjoong scowls at him, gripping his lower shirt, "i'm not scared! it's just cold...that's all" he ignores the part where seonghwa called honey, once again feeling his cheeks warm up.

seonghwa snickers at how cute he looks right now, with his wide, innocent-like eyes on full display.

"you just have to get used to it... come hold my hand i'll be here with you"

hongjoong internally scowls, hasn't always been so good with keeping his facial expressions a secret. he looks up to see seonghwa holding out his hand, eyes soft and gentle. hongjoong hesitantly places his small hands into the others; mentally trying not to freak out at the way seonghwa secures his fingers around his hand, a gentle but firm hold.

seonghwa leads the both of them near the water once more, keeping his grip firm when he feels hongjoong falter and try to snatch his hand away. "keep going with me" hongjoong sighs, now keeping his grip tighter, if he focuses on their hands, he can feel seonghwa running his thumb up and down, occasionally squeezing his hand for reassurance .

hongjoong deep down regrets wanting to come to the beach, not fully processing just how cold the water truly is at this time of day, and before he knows it he's standing knee deep with seonghwa. he looks around, nobody else is in the water. in fact, hongjoong takes a look up at the sky and sees the sun about to set.

"look, the sun is about to set" seonghwa's voice is so gentle and quiet, hongjoong can just make out what he says, the soft push and pull of the waves being the only thing he can hear.

hongjoong looks back up at the sky. finally this is what he's been wanting to see since he woke up this morning. something about seeing the vibrant colors of blue, purple and pink all blend together in the sky makes hongjoong feel within his bones, that he is happy.

he feels like he can do anything. he looks up at seonghwa, noticing he's looking at the sunset, as well. he takes this moment to really soak in how attractive s really is. how his black hair shines in the suns setting rays, his eyes twinkling, his jawline looking absolutely, dare he say it, _divine._

it's normal to say that about your best friend who you have an underlying crush on, right? at this point, he's ready to just throw everything into the ocean (literally) and just confess how he feels. 

but at the same time, he can't help but feel nervous. what if seonghwa isdoesn't feel the same way? what if the small touches and back and forth banter from time to time mean little to nothing to him? to hongjoong, it is literally his whole world. he's tired of living in the _'what ifs...'_ and wants to live in the now.

_it's now or never, i just gotta bite the bullet_ hongjoong encourages himself

"seonghwa...i-" he's cut off by feeling a soft pair of lips press against his. the kiss is innocent and gentle, hongjoong has any time to register what's happening before seonghwa pulls away.

"we've known each other for how many years, i know when you're deep in thought vs. overthinking on something. your eyebrows were furrowing and i kept seeing you glance at me but turn away as if i wouldn't notice...but hongjoong...i always noticed. your not very subtle with your facial expressions or body language, i can tell there's definitely something more than just friends between us"

hongjoong looked at the ground, wanting to crawl under the sand and hide there forever. he can feel tears begin to prick at his eyes. for so long, he's wanted this moment to come to life and would always daydream about the day they became _seonghwa and hongjoong_

he doesn't even realize he's full on crying now, now noticing the fat tear drops that fall onto his sweater. he feels his chin being lifted up, his heart breaking looking at the saddened look on seonghwa's face.

"why are you crying, baby?" he hates how seonghwa's face contours into a frown, hands cupping his face, feeling his thumb gently swipe at the tears before they fall

"i...i just...wanted this for so long and it's happening. please let this be real and not some part of my imagination."

"is this real enough for you?"

his eyes close right as he feels those soft pair of lips kiss into his. hongjoong's hands lay flat on seonghwa's chest, the latter's grip on his waist becoming stronger. they move in slow motion, afraid to pull out of the kiss. the kiss they've both been dreaming of at night.

it's hongjoong that pulls away first, their hands refusing to leave the spot their settled on.

"please be mine" hongjoong blurts out

seonghwa nods, smiling while leaning down once more to press a kiss to hongjoong's forehead "it's getting late, let's go home"

the pair make their way back to car, albeit a little difficult as they have to use the flashlights from their phone to guide the way, but the manage to make it (save for hongjoong complaining that his feet hurt the whole time)

seonghwa fishes out a blanket in the backseat for hongjoong, to which the smaller boy gladly accepts it and snuggles deeply into it - and no, not because it smells like seonghwa, but because it's rather chilly out.

on the drive home, seonghwa looks over to see hongjoong is fast asleep, lips set in a pout, his fists are curled up giving him the resemblance of a cat. "i love you" seonghwa whispers.

hongjoong tries to hide his smile as he pretends to be asleep, feeling once again placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!  
> twt: rosesforwonho


End file.
